


Come Back To Bed

by LadyLokiLaufeyson



Series: Present Day Kylo/Hux Earth AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/LadyLokiLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux awakens one night to find that Kylo isn't by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Hux and Kylo are on Earth in the present day. It's kinda a crackfic.

It was nearly 2am when Hux rolled over in bed to find that his partner was not lying next to him. “Where…” Hux wondered, until he saw the telling glow of the computer screen coming from the next room.

 

“Oh god,” Hux sighed, grumbling as he got out of bed and wrapped himself in his black silk robe. “If he is on those goddamn forums again…”.

 

Hux padded to the doorway and looked in the next room to find Kylo hunched over his laptop, typing rapidly.

 

“Kylo? What are you doing? Come back to bed,” he said, irritated

 

Kylo didn’t even flinch at Hux’s sudden appearance. Not breaking eye contact with the computer, he said “In a second, it’s just that someone on the internet is _wrong_ ,”

 

Hux sighed, leaning his head down and squeezing the skin between his eyes together “Someone...on the _internet_...is wrong,”

 

Kylo grunted an affirmation, still typing furiously as if the person on the other side of the screen had personally launched an attack on Kylo’s person.

 

“Do I even want to know what they’re wrong about?” Hux asked

 

“Darth vade-”

 

“Darth vader,” Hux said at the same time that Kylo spoke. Of course, he should’ve known. Kylo was downright obsessed with the man and never hid it, as reflected in literally everything Kylo did or was associated with.

 

Their living room walls were covered with posters and pictures of Vader, some that had cost Kylo exuberant amounts of money. Kylo had an entire shelf that was just Darth Vader action figures. In their bedroom was a massive mural of Vader that overlooked the bed, a cardboard cutout of him, and hidden in some drawer were sheets with his face on it that Hux and Kylo had gotten into a massive argument over. _“His mural and cutout already watch us fuck, and now you want us to fuck **on him**?!”_ Hux had yelled. Even their kitchen appliances weren’t safe from his obsession, as he’d recently acquired a Darth Vader toaster and refused to allow any other toaster to be used from then on.

 

Kylo’s obsession went so far that he’d commissioned a costume designer to make him an exact replica of Vader’s outfit and helmet. Hux had come home one day to find Kylo fully dressed up in the outfit and he’d burst into laughter. Kylo had called him an asshole and stomped into their bedroom, slamming the door after him.

 

Back in the present, Hux moved to sit on the couch next to Kylo and look at what the other man was typing. “Why couldn’t you have had a normal addiction, like porn or drugs? It’d honestly be less embarrassing to find you wanking it to some messed up porno at 2am than to find you fighting some 13 year old behind a screen about a 30 years gone old man who you’ve got a crush on,” Hux said snarkily.

 

Kylo bristled and glanced over at Hux, but didn’t reply. Hux rolled his eyes and leaned his head on Kylo’s shoulder. “Won’t you please come back to bed?” he asked in a singsong voice.

 

“I just have to finish typing this,” Kylo replied, still transfixed with the screen

 

Hux scooted closer to the other man, bringing his hand to rest on Kylo’s thigh. “Won’t you... _please_...come back to bed,” he whispered into Kylo’s ear as he slid his hand to Kylo’s crotch. Kylo let out a gasp and pushed forward into the touch. Hux removed his hand “No, no, no...you have to be a good boy and come back to bed if you want that,” he said.

 

Kylo hesitated for a minute but then jumped up, grabbing Hux’s hands and pulling him up and towards the bedroom, his flame war all but forgotten.

 

 


End file.
